the_true_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Compton/Season 6
Bill drank all the blood in the vial, which was believed to contain the first ever vampire's remains. It seems that he can now tell species apart from sight not just smell anymore as he can see the light coming from Sookie's mouth as she speaks. Eric and Sookie run for their lives as they see Bill die and be reborn from a pool of blood. They attempt to take the elevator but get stuck when Bill starts to destroy the Authority building. Sookie uses her fae powers as a torch, so Eric can find an escape route. Eric and Sookie pull up next to the compound in a stolen authority SUV and pick up Jason, Jessica, Tara, Pam and Nora in order to escape. Before they leave, the compound explodes. They see a blood covered Bill fly out from the burning wreckage just before speeding off themselves. Sookie arrives at the Compton house with Jessica who is falling apart. They follow bloody footprints inside the house only to wander to the back of the house and find Bill sitting peacefully in a rocking chair. Bill claims he just wants to talk when Nora and Eric fly in to kill him. Bill easily throws Nora across the porch and is close to killing Eric, easily overpowering him, when Sookie stakes him. Bill does not die, and pulls the stake from his chest. He says again he means no harm. Sookie tells him if that is true then he should leave and never come back. Before Bill can say anything Jessica turns on the group and tells them all to leave, Bill adds in by shaking the ground with his power to get them to leave. Jessica in the Compton house, is laying in her bed when Bill knocks on her door. He offers her a bottle of old Tru Blood that he had found. Awkwardly she sips the blood and speaks of how much better it tastes when there isn't much left, she places the cup on the table next to her. It begins to fall to the floor but before a drop is spilled the cup and the liquid stops in mid air and floats back onto the table. Jessica questions Bill's powers and tells Bill that he needs to hear what she has to say. Her fear permeates the air as she confesses her feelings. Bill tells her that even though he does not know what he is and doesn't have answers, he is trying to figure out what his new powers are. He also states he needs Jessica to be there for him to keep him honest because Jessica is the only one he can trust. Bill sits in his study reading the Book of Lilith. As he is reading and questioning his very existence he feels pains as if he is being whipping by burning leather in his mind. He begins to hear voices again calling his name. He stands looking around only to see three women in his study covered in blood. Before he can react the three women seem to rush into Bill. Instead of colliding with him they disappear inside him and Bill gasps . Jessica Hamby is sleeping when she wakes to Bill's screams. She speeds down to the study where she finds Bill screaming hysterically. He screams out to the pain of vampires, which he can feel but can't help them. He gets visions of a vampire being whipped by silver chains, another being cornered and burned to death, and another being dragged behind a truck. Bill collapses in a chair out of exhaustion when he gets a blank stare and no longer moves. In a vision he is brought to a meadow during day time being escorted by the three blood covered sirens that morphed into him earlier. They take him to Lilith. She dismisses the sirens and tells Bill to listen carefully because they do not have much time since events have been set in motion. Jessica paces around Bill who is still in his trance. He is speaking with Lilith who is saying that a tyrant is rising. It is the beginning of the end and Bill must complete her work. He asks why him and Lilith says he proved himself worthy by winning the battle for her blood. He asks if he is God to which Lilith says no, he is not god just as she is not god. Some will come to worship him as a god just as they do Lilith herself, but there is no god but god. Bill asks Lilith what he is supposed to do when he gets pulled away from his trance for a few seconds because Jessica is slapping him in the face. .]] Jessica tells Bill that she has brought him something to eat, but he doesn't react. She walks into the main hall to a human woman from a blood donation service. They go into the room and the human sits in front of Bill. She looks into his eyes and speaks to him noticing the blood all down his face, as he doesn't react to her voice she stands up and begins to the leave the room saying Bill was out of commission when all the sudden the woman goes rigid. Jessica backs up and gasps as the woman's body twists in unspeakable ways and flies back towards Bill. As she faces the chair Bill opens his mouth and siphons her blood through the air from her mouth. Jessica screams out in horror as Bill drains the woman before going comatose again. Bill is talking to Lilith and asks her how he will know what to do. Lilith tells him to trust what he knows and trust what he sees. When the time comes he will know exactly what to do. Lilith disappears and Bill snaps out of the coma. He stands, looking around confused when the television turns on by itself. The noise of the TV causes Jessica to run in thanking her lucky stars that Bill is back, but Bill is concerned about what is the on the television. It is a news report of a live video of a vampire being dragged by silver chains attached to a truck just as he had envisioned earlier. Jessica recalls his story and asks Bill if he can see the future. Bill says it as if he knows it is true when another vision hits him. It's of what looks like a gas chamber with Jessica, Tara, Eric, Pam, Nora and other vampires standing there looking around when the ceiling moves to reveal a U.V lamp that burns all vampires within the chamber. Bill gasps shocked and says breathlessly "They're all gonna burn." Category:Character Biography